


Murders husband

by Sherly_Marshal



Series: Drabble - Mormor [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Feelings, Jim is a Little Shit, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Possessive Sebastian, Refusal, request
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian l'aura à l'usure !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murders husband

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Morderczy mąż (Murders husband)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055558) by [Malutka_Sowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa)



« Jim, je... Épouse-moi-  
\- Non. »  
  
Sebastian soupira. Raté. _Encore_. Il ne comptait plus les refus de Moriarty à ce sujet. Jim avait passé par trois étapes aux demandes répétées : rire, colère et maintenant, l'indifférence.  
  
Oui, stupide de continuer, mais Moran n'abandonnait pas l'idée saugrenue. Moriarty pouvait dire " _erreur_ " " _sentimental_ "... Pire que c'était juste possessif... **Putain** ! Oui, c'était égoïste ! Évidemment ! Il voulait que Jim lui appartienne. Merci le génie !  
  
« Bordel ! Fait pas chier cette fois ! Prends-le. »  
  
Sebastian posa la boite, partit agacé. Jim soupira, l'ouvrit, silencieux. _Ennuyeux_... Pourtant, l'anneau resta dans sa poche.


End file.
